Estranged
by Wisteria22
Summary: What if Mirai Trunks had a twin sister? What if she was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant winning a battle? What if she was uncannily like her father? This is the story of Spandex Briefs and her struggles. R&R
1. Prolouge

A/N: I usually stick to writing humor, but this idea had been bouncing around in my head for a while. Tell me if I should continue it or give it the boot! Thanks!

_Is them communicating through their twin bond_

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I only own Spandex.

**PROLOUGE**

"This is it, the day we've been waiting for," Bulma Briefs spoke passionately into a microphone, "The day we can bring some hope into this nightmare of a world,"

Standing next to my twin brother, Trunks Briefs, I smiled at my mother's speech. If my brother had been looking at me, he would have been shocked. I rarely smiled; I tried to show as little emotion as possible. My mother said it scared her how much like my father I was, but it made my day each time she said so. Our planet needed a warrior who was capable of defeating a threat; from the stories Gohan had told me I knew that my father met that description. When I learned that he never showed emotion, I had begun to practice that. It helped me survive.

Since the androids killed the Z fighters roughly 17 years ago, the human race had been fighting to survive. Living in underground communities and extreme paranoia had become commonplace on Earth. As the last warriors and the last of the Saiyans, my brother and I were expected to be the ones to vanquish the android menace. We had been trained for it since we could walk, dedicating our lives to this seemingly impossible task.

But there was some hope in this darkness of a world; as single candle to guide as on our path. It had taken years of scrounging, testing, failure, and endless toil to construct it but my mother never quit. Slowly, it had began to take form until there it was, standing up on the makeshift stage with her.

"This time machine will take my children Trunks and Spandex Briefs, back in time," My mother explained, "They will give a vial of medicine to Son Goku and warn him about Androids 17 and 18. Son Goku had a knack for defeating the strongest villains, once he finishes the androids in that time, Trunks and Spandex will bring him to ours,"

The whole room burst into horrendous applause, making the atmosphere lighten up instantly. My mom motioned for Trunks and I to climb inside of her latest contraption. Feeling a little tingle of fear zip up my spine, I shoved it a side as best as I could.

"_Come on, what are you waiting for?" _Trunks' voice whispered in my mind.

"_Nothing,"_ I replied hastily.

Trunks and I had a special sort of bond since birth but because we only discovered it later, my mother had never asked my father what it was called. So she dubbed it our 'Twin Bond' to avoid confusion with….other bonds. It came quite in handy when we fought, since we had always fought as a team I could tell Trunks to distract while I attacked and vice versa.

I waded my way through the crowd of exited humans and stood outside of the time machine. It was made out of the rarest metals on earth; painted gold, blue, and grey. But the most distinct feature of it was 'Hope!' inscribed in permanent ink on the body. It was beautiful.

"_You ready to meet our father, little sister?" _Trunks asked mentally, we usually didn't speak out loud to each other.

"_I was born ready," _I promised him, _"And you're only older by five minutes!"_

Trunks lifted open the hatch and climbed inside, settling down in the captain's seat. I took a deep breath before glancing around at the modified cave. I would never admit it, but I was going to miss this place a lot. More than I thought should be justified. Glancing towards my mother, I nodded at her anxious face, hoping that she would understand what I meant.

Climbing inside the time machine, I sat down on the cushy red cushion just as the hatch closed. Sealing us inside as we left the only place we had ever known, possibly forever….


	2. Hope

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. (**Momo Ransom**, **Gohanroxme,** **Say The Samurai,** **Ren Rika,** **Ferrice, SaiyanluvG-V) ** I never did plan to make her a female Vegeta or a second Android 18, though I do see how she could come off that way in the prologue. I hope I write her character better in this chapter but I'm going to take all of your advice to heart. About her name, Spandex doesn't sound that weird to me now but I've been 'watching' her in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**CHAPTER ONE: HOPE**

It was squishy beneath my feet but I didn't feel the least bit repulsed by it. Fascinated would have been a good word to describe it, along with mesmerized and intrigued. The dew that covered it soaked into the soles of my shoes, making my toes feel like blocks of ice. The scent was so different from what I was used to, it made me feel lightheaded and….free instead of the scorched hopelessness it radiated at home.

_"Do you feel it too?" _Trunks asked.

Pondering his question, I extended my senses. There were birds calling to each over in the trees, their feathers adding a burst of color to the dark green leaves. Some bees made themselves busy collecting pollen from each flower before returning to their hives. Little pinpricks of energy belonging to earthworms laid buried deep in the soil, traveling through air pockets they had helped create. Yet that did not seem quite right, I felt like I had overlooked something. Something I had yearned for but did not recognize.

Hope. This entire timeline was full of it; even our clothing seemed to be soaking it up like a sponge. How could someone have wanted to destroy it? Did they not realize what a blessing they had? Dr. Gero clearly did not, otherwise he would have never even thought of creating 17 and 18. He would pay.

_"How much longer?"_ I asked, not taking my eyes off of the crystal blue sky.

Trunks pushed the sleeve up on his blue capsule corporation before staring at the tiny green screen. We both dressed the same since there weren't many materials for clothing in our time; we had the same narrow eyes, the same lilac hair though his was shorter. The biggest difference between us, besides gender, was the fact that he was a good two inches taller than me.

Trunks frowned, _"I don't feel Goku's energy,"_ he stated.

I rolled my eyes, _"Of course you couldn't- you've never met him before,"_ I pointed out.

My brother closed his eyes in concentration, _"Count how many energies you feel,"_ Trunks instructed.

Extending my senses, I zeroed in on a concentration of stronger than average ki's. 5 humans, 1 Namekian, 1 shape shifter, _2 Saiyans_. Maybe Goku had already defeated Freiza and his father, the machine wasn't very accurate after all.

No, that wasn't it. Freiza and his father were still there, along with their entire group of henchman. The only way that could have happened would have been if Goku hadn't arrived yet…was he supposed to be late?

*_Flashback*_

_ "Tell them about Goku," Bulma said as she worked, "I need to see if this locater will work,"_

_ Gohan nodded as he motioned for Spandex and Trunks to leave their mother alone. They were so young, so childlike that it made Gohan's heart break at what they had to go through. They should have grown up knowing their father, knowing what peace was like. _

_ Spandex and Trunks ran over to Gohan, jumping up onto his shoulders. Gohan could really only tell them apart by their hairstyles. While Trunks' hair was short, Spandex kept hers in two braids and a camouflage bandana. Gohan ruffled their hair affectionately as Trunks grinned while Spandex couldn't help but do the same. To them, Gohan was their father, big brother, and sensei wrapped up into one person. _

_ "Well, my father was a full blooded Sayian who was supposed to purge the earth. He was found by my adoptive grandfather, the martial artist Son Gohan, who raised him as his own son. But my father wasn't the nicest person then, until hill fell down a ravine and hit his head, eliminating any memories of who he really was. After Grandpa died, he met a girl named Bulma who they went on a quest for the Dragonballs. They met Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, my mother Chi Chi, and Emperor Pilaf. My father defeated King Piccolo Sr., causing him to give birth to my sensei, Piccolo Jr. Dad married my mom and they had me. When I was four years old, my uncle Raditz came and demanded that Dad join the other Saiyans. Uncle Raditz also kidnapped me and told Dad that if he wanted to see me again, that he would have to kill one hundred earthlings. Piccolo and Dad worked together, they barely managed it, but they were able to kill Raditz…..only when my Dad sacrificed himself,"_

_ The two caught his every word, each syllable telling a story of a once peaceful earth. Some place that Gohan feared they would never know, and never experience._

_ "A year later two more Saiyan's came to earth, your father, Prince Vegeta and his bodyguard Nappa," Gohan said, knowing that they were listening even harder, " During the battle, we lost four of our fighters: Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo. Nappa did not survive while Vegeta escaped to Old Namek. Your mother, Krillen, and I journeyed to Old Namek so we could revive our fallen with the Dragonballs. We ended up teaming up with Vegeta so we could defeat the evil tyrant Frieza's henchmen and the Ginyu force. Eventually, Dad arrived and finished off Captain Ginyu- after temporarily switching bodies. Frieza then killed Krillen causing my Dad to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan! He showed Frieza mercy and allowed him to escape the explosion, a year later Frieza returned with his father, King Cold. Dad transformed into a Super Saiyan and defeated them with ease, though, he died of a heart virus he picked up when he trained in space about six months later," _

_*End flashback*_

No. He should have been here by now. Something was wrong; Trunks and I must have already affected this timeline. Who knew what other changes we had caused?

_"We'll need to defeat Frieza ourselves- it will only temporarily fix the timeline but it's all we can do," _Trunks said.

_"Right, let's go,"_ I confirmed.

Even though we went through the same process as we did when heading off to fight Android's 17 and 18, there was something different about it. It wasn't the fact that we could win this battle; it was definitely more than that. It could be the fact that we were faced with an opponent we could beat, not worrying about living to fight another day.

We were avenging our father.


	3. Justice

A/N: This will not have the same exact events as follows in the series. It is very much an AU, if you don't like it, leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, though; Spandex and any other characters you do not recognize belong to me.

**CHAPTER TWO: JUSTICE**

As Trunks and I flew closer towards our next battle, I found myself becoming a tad distracted. Why weren't the Z Fighters doing anything? Were they content to sit and wait for their doom to come to them? They should learn that people won't always be around to clean up their mess; that they won't always have a savoir to protect them. Perhaps this was why only Gohan was able to survive the initial attack and make sure that my Mother didn't go near the battle field. I owed him my life for that, it would be wrong of me if I did not do the same.

Trunks and I descended behind a boulder, long since having mastered the art of lowering our kis. Even though the Androids could not sense ki, Gohan thought that it could come in handy. Now, I could see what he meant; those scouters looked quite precise for this point in time.

"_Which ones do you want?" _Trunks asked, surveying his opponents with an expert eye.

"_How about we team up and see whose blade get's them first?" _I suggested, my daggers concealed by my jacket.

I loved my daggers; they were so easy to hide. One second, my opponent believes this is an ordinary fight; just fists, kicks, and ki. The next thing they know, I'm slicing them open with my blade. My mother thought that I had an unhealthy relationship with them, yet I disagreed with her. After all, Android 18 was pretty vexed when I cut up her new outfit, barely missing her hair.

Trunks mentally chuckled, replying, "_That would be mine, 'Dex. But if you're sure…"_

"_Since when I am I not sure?" _I asked him playfully, earning a roll of his eyes.

No one else got to hear these special moments between us, not even King Yemma or the fabled King Kai. Trunks was the only one I felt close to anymore, since Gohan died. Sure, there was my Mother, but she was never quite the same. We just shared a bond, and part of me worried that I would give my life for him, yet another felt glad. It was truly the enigma of my life, the outlying information in my complex operations.

Oh great…I was starting to sound like one of those stupid tin cans. Just my luck.

Meanwhile, it looked to me like Frieza was trying to show off to his father, and look intimidating at the same time. Somehow, that stupid lizard was able to pull it off, probably from years of practice. I couldn't help but look forward to seeing the look on his face when two, "stupid apes," take him down with one clean stroke of a blade. I don't think I'd ever forget it, especially so since the significance of the moment. The moment that my father would be free…Free from laws, tyrants, and taking people's lives…He could be the man my mother loved, the one I always wanted to meet, and the one I always wanted to be.

He just had to be.

Trunks looked over at me, his blue eyes full of determination for the battle that would ensue. I had seen that look so many times, and had returned it, identically to all who had witnessed it. Yet now, there was something sparkling down in those deep blue depths…Something that I, once again, couldn't quite place. This time was very queer, and deep down, part of me felt scared. Part of me wanted to jump back into that machine and go somewhere I knew, where I could expect what would happen each day and not see things out of the ordinary. But it was too late now…The deed was done, and there was no going back.

"_Let's do this." _Trunks said with his voice more commanding then I've ever heard it, _"For Father."_

"_For Father," _I agreed, crouching down low as we walked over to the edge.

One more step and Frieza would see us. Then, as they used to say, all hell would break loose. It would feel good, to be on the winning side for once, even if it was an unfair fight. But at this point, I didn't care anymore, I'd never had a fair fight, and quite frankly, I'm not so sure I'd want one. In my world, there was people who were weak, people who were strong, and two beautiful monsters. There wasn't any ties…You just couldn't afford to have them.

The wind whipped my hair, stubbornly trying to pull it out of its braid, as Trunks and I took off, heading towards Frieza. We were so fast, so beyond this point in time, that if someone blinked, they would have missed us. As it was, the men didn't even get into a defensive position as we landed, and I whipped out my blades, slicing at their necks. Quickly, my opponents had bleed to death, leaving me bored, Trunks glaring at Frieza, and said villain trying to recover from his immense surprise.

Once recovering from his surprise, he returned to his relaxed manor, his body language clearly telling me that he thought we were jokes. That we were two kids, dressed up to look like cool freedom fighters that picked a fight with someone they couldn't dream of handling. He thought we were nothing, just bugs that had been long since overdue for a squashing. Yet another reason to look forward to his reaction when the only thing left of his precious army, guards, and father is dust. And finally, he'll share their fate as well.

"Well, I must say that you two certainly know how to get our attention," Frieza stated coolly, "And trust me, better than you have tried."

"Is that so?" I asked, smirking.

"You're wrong, Frieza. And you don't even know it," Trunks said, anger seeping into his voice.

If I had anyone else, I would have been alarmed at that behavior in my brother. He was usually so kind, sweet, and caring. But being the way I was, I didn't pay it any mind.

"Oh really?" Frieza asked, and then motioned to one of his remaining men, "Get a reading on them. Now, you fools!"

A large orange colored alien, a Revika, stepped forward nervously. His skin was ripped with muscles, no doubt from hours spent training on board of a ship, and from purging some of the stronger planets. It made me sick, that kind of work, Gohan had told me that my father didn't purge at all. He wouldn't lie to me, would he? There wouldn't be a reason; Trunks and I could both take it. But it didn't matter; I had to focus, or risk losing this battle, no matter how easy victory would be.

Showing his teeth, which evidently had an impressive amount of peanut butter stuck in-between them, the Revika pressed the small button on the side of his teal scouter. First, it focused on Trunks, probably since most of them were sexist jerks. No matter, I'd have their blood on my hands soon enough. Not just for revenge, but as payment for all the horrible things they put people through. The Androids, I believe, couldn't bleed. But they could. They could bleed, letting me see their blood spill as I knew my enemies were doomed. It was a good feeling.

"Lord Frieza!" The Revika cried in a gruff, uneducated voice, "Dey got a power o' five!"

As soon as the Revika said that, Lord Frieza burst out laughing like someone had told him an insanely funny joke. I never really laughed, let alone that hard, but people had told me that it hurt your ribs. That you would grab your stomach, perhaps in pain, and stomp on the floor while pounding anything you can with your fists. Which was exactly what the purple and gray lizard was doing, causing some of the dust on his uniform to come off.

"A power level of five? And you dare to challenge me, Lord Frieza, strongest fighter in the universe?" Frieza exclaimed, his face donning a proud smirk.

Normally, I would have just played it cool and uttered another witty remark. But I could feel it, deep in my bones, the call to battle. It was the call to war; the simple desire to completely and utterly destroy that loathsome being before me. I didn't even think about the consequence when I jumped forward at Frieza, screaming a battle cry.

It was time for his journey to end, permanently.


End file.
